SuperQuest
"SuperQuest" is the 152nd episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), and the ninth episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer, which originally aired on November 15, 2008. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) Secondary Characters *Hun (Greg Carey) aka, the Elfinator. *Purple Dragon goon (Marc Thompson) *Ultimate Gamer (Sean Schemmel) *Barbarian (Marc Thompson) *Sorceress (Carrie Keranen) *Pig-Tailed girl (Carrie Keranen) *Geeky guy (Marc Thompson) *Admin Wizard (David Moo) Main Locations *Turtle Lair *World in SuperQuest Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Plot Synopsis ---- The Ninja Turtles must retrieve a large cluster of Splinter's data bits from SuperQuest, an . However, they'll be at a disadvantage without cyber weapons or Cybernaut armor, which means they will have to follow the rules of the game. When they arrive, Mikey is in his character, Mikey the Bold, a knight; Don is a wizard; Leo is a changeling; and Raph is court jester. They later discover that Splinter's bits are in a treasure chest and the only keys are spread in separate locations. The first location, a castle, they are attacked by an ice monster and they and the Elfinator (a player Mikey has a rivalry with), are on the other side of a lake. While the Elfinator goes across on wings, the Turtles take a boat with a NPC (non-playable character) rower. According to the guiding Admin Wizard, they have to grant a token of affection, which Raph presumes to be a kiss and is turned into a frog; Mikey uses an item called Affection Token and they are granted entrance. In the battle inside, the Elfinator grabs the first key. Mikey brings his brothers to a weapons shop, where they can get upgrades; Leo and Raph settle for digital versions of their weapons. In the next stage, they have to face the three-headed dragon Mikey didn't beat before. But Don determines it is a boss and has an obvious weak point -- its chest whenever its stomach is emptied of fire. They then get the second key. Just as Leo and the Elfinator open the chest, the NPC turns up, revealing himself to be the Ultimate Gamer (whom Mikey says is the most feared person in the game), able to disguise himself as an NPC because of the level he's at. Unfortunately, the Advent Wizard has nothing to say as his player is sleeping in the real world. The Elfinator says that only a level 50 White Lion can defeat the Ultimate Gamer and Leo can change into that. While Raph distracts the Ultimate Gamer with terrible singing, the others combine their powers to turn Leo into a White Lion, who destroys the Ultimate Gamer (whose player is a geeky Asian girl). The Elfinator then decides to let Leo take what he wants, which is the data bits. Mikey admits that the Elfinator is not a bad guy, but unbeknownst to them, the Elfinator is actually Hun. When one of his lackey walks in on him, he logs out and admits to his lackey that he's been a hardcore gamer for years and threatens to rip his tongue out if he told anyone. Back in the game, the Turtles return home. Quotes Hun: That's right, I'm a hardcore gamer, have been for years. Tell anyone and I'll rip your tongue out! (After the turtles enter SuperQuest) Raphael: Luck? What do you call this?! Michelangelo: A COURT JESTER! (Falls to the ground laghing) 'Hun: HEY! '''You ever- '''Elfinator: '''Heard of knocking?! Trivia *The game "SuperQuest" is a parody of numerous online roleplaying games, though some more than others: ** The main menu, trolls, elves, Castle Kreeten, and Mount Drago, and the health bar on the three-headed dragon resemble or reference ''World of Warcraft directly. Such as some of the in-game terms ("Class 80 Warrior" and "epic loot") are similar as well. ** The Elfenator makes the comment, "I'm takin' everything before you can even say 'wow'!" "WoW" is the acronym for World of Warcraft. ** This episode may have been riding on the success of the second expansion of the game, released two days prior. ** The title of the game and some classes are similar to EverQuest. ** The world environment and some creatures may have also been inspired by Lord of the Rings Online. * Each of the turtles (except for Mikey) change into a random character class upon entering SuperQuest: ** Leonardo: Changeling (Shape-shifts into different animals.) ** Donatello: Sorcerer (Casts defensive and offensive spells.) ** Michelangelo: White Knight (Possesses a powerful Laser Lance. This was his existing character.) ** Raphael: Jester (Abilities unknown, but song and dance are implied.) * The ferryman NPC is inspired by the myth of Charon, ferryman of the dead. * This episode is ranked #9 on the TMNT Top Ten episodes. Gallery * SuperQuest/Gallery Video File:TMNT s07e09 SuperQuest (WIDESCREEN) External Links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes